


Best Birthday Ever

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Jared Padalecki - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 18+, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, No Wincest, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Roleplay, Smut, Squirting, Threesome, bed sharing, female receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: I want one thing for my birthday- okay two. They’re tall, they wear plaid, and they often save the world. Is it too much to ask for one naughty rendezvous with the Winchesters?





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Double Penetration  
> Also for Genre Bingo, Square Filled: Bed for Three
> 
> Also to celebrate my birthday! It’s my birthday and this is exactly what I want. Come on Universe! Bring ‘em to me!

“You good?” he asked as the satin blindfold slid down my forehead and covered my eyes.

“Yes Dean." I took a deep breath and smiled as I peeked through my lashes, the loss of control clear as Dean’s hands left my face. Without my sight I was disoriented, only able to find each of the boys by the sounds of them moving around the room. Sam clearing his throat, Dean humming affirmatively, the whirrs of zippers and soft shuffs of clothing falling to the carpet, followed by a long silent pause that spoke of the two brothers watching me naked on the bed, just waiting.

I shrieked when hands wrapped around my ankles, tugging me flat onto the mattress. I giggled as the big hands slid up my calves and thighs, parting his way.

“Sam,” I could feel the brush of his hair against me as he worked his way up.

“Hi baby,” his calm voice assured before I felt his breath on my naked thighs. He spoke between gentle kisses to my skin. “Love seeing you all spread out like this. All needy for me and Dean.”

“You want us sweetheart?” came a rumbled growl at my ear. Both men chuckled as I jumped, a shiver crept across my skin as I reached for the older brother. My palm found his bare shoulder and I smirked at his hiss of my nails scraping down his arm.

“Always, Dean,” I replied, excited to get exactly what I wanted. “Want you both so bad.”

“We have plans for you,” Dean continued in my ear. “Wanna get you all riled up and begging for it.”

“Yeah,” I squirmed, Sam’s breath moving north. I reached out for where I expected Sam’s shoulders to be, but was met with the bondage of two wide strong hands.

“No. No touching yet,” Dean instructed, “just sit back and let us spoil you.”

“Fuck,” I whispered, earning a chuckle from each man. For a moment there was nothing but Dean’s lips on my cheek and breath in my ear, and Sam’s elbows holding my thighs apart. But at the first slow lick across my clit I screamed, the sensation so much better without my vision.

“More, Sam!” I wiggled my hips in place as if I could entice him. Sam chuckled again and then I felt the cool air of the room meet my hot core as Sam made way for his mouth.

“Fuck, I love how wet you get for us,” Sam groaned as he sucked my folds between his lips. “Always taste so good.” His tongue circled my clit gently and slowly, and I realized that the long shout filling the room was mine. With each lick and suck my eyes rolled back into my head under the blindfold and my hands scrambled to touch. Dean’s fingers intertwined with mine and I gasped as he kissed me, deep and hard, stealing what little breath I hadn’t spent moaning for his brother.

I garbled some version of their names, overwhelmed as Dean’s mouth owned my lips and tongue, and Sam’s ate me out like he was dying for it. My legs trembled as I neared orgasm, and I whined into Dean’s mouth.

“Gonna come for Sam?” Dean asked. I nodded, nearly choking on a gulp of air as Dean’s fingers twisted one of my nipples. “Hmmm, thought you’d like this.” I was lost now to Sam’s hands, his fingers sliding inside me, my body trembling. At the first flutter of my core Sam sucked my clit hard between his lips and nibbled, just a little sharp bite with his front teeth. It was too much, the build up sending me to that space of total abandon. The nerves in my entire body seized and then caught fire, my mouth open in a silent cry that turned to a dirty stutter that made both men moan their appreciation. Sam softly stroked my thighs as I came down, placing a soft kiss on my navel before moving away.

“You okay?” Dean’s mouth was on my neck now, meandering across my pulse like he had all the time in the world to drive me insane. “You look pretty spent, sweetheart. Maybe you don’t want to play anymore.”

“More.” I nodded my head. “Wanna see you though.”

Dean sucked my nipple into his mouth and then pulled away, letting it go with a pop. “Nope. You’re Sammy’s and mine right now. And we like having you like this. Right?”

“Yep,” Sam’s voice appeared at my side, his weight on the mattress pulling me towards him. Sam placed a sweet kiss on my lips, soft and slow building up to a hard sucking bite that had me whimpering. Dean chuckled and then I felt his sinful talented tongue swipe up my pussy. I melted into the mattress below me, panting into Sam’s mouth as Dean dove in, not bothering to build me up again. I was oversensitive and desperate, my needy hips pressing back against his mouth. I discovered my hands were loose and I nested one in Sam’s hair, tugging on the strands and earning a pleased growl. My other hand pawed around blindly, until Dean smirked against me - I couldn’t see him but I just _knew_ I was getting the classic Dean Winchester smirk- and took my hand, setting it on the back on his head. I held on for dear life then, gasping “Yes, yes, yes!” as two of Dean’s fingers bent and stroked inside me. He’d always been able to find that tender spot right away, like it was his and only his. I broke away from Sam’s kiss at the impending feeling of that second, achingly good, different kind of orgasm. It was always too much, an overwhelming feeling that I wanted to pull away from but the boys had taught me to embrace.

“You’re so hot like this, Christ. Fucking wrecked.” Dean sounded wrecked himself, his voice cracking before his lips surrounded my clit once more. A hand tightened on my hip as I squirmed away from the overwhelming sensations.

Sam’s hands were kneading my breasts as he hummed in agreement. “So beautiful. Wanna see you come.”

“Come on, sweetheart. Let go for us,” Dean growled, his fingers quickening. “There it is,” he groaned as I shook, my whole body seizing once more before cum squirted across the heel of his hand. “Good girl,” Dean nodded as my body shuddered again, his mouth lapping at my core and the wetness I’d created just for him.

“Holy...oh my…” I gasped as I came down. My hands flailed in the air again, desperate for one of them to anchor to. Sam took my hands, kissing the backs of each.

“Wanna keep going baby?” Sam asked calmly, giving me the stability that I reached out for.

“More,” I panted.

“Hell yes,” Dean replied from beside me. “We’re gonna fuck you now.”

“Please,” I begged. “Want you both so bad.”

“Yeah, where you want us?” Dean asked.

“Both of you. Wanna fuck you both.”

Sam groaned, his lips pressing across my collarbone. “Yeah, how you want it? Gotta use your words baby girl.”

“Holy shit. Sam,” I moaned. “Ummm...I…”

“Speak up, sweetheart, or we’re gonna come up with our own idea.” Dean added.

“I want you both inside me at the same time. Fuck my pussy. Together.”

The room went silent. I started to panic the longer it was quiet. “Sam? Dean? It’s okay...we don’t-”

“You have any idea how hot that it is?” Dean asked in my ear. “You’re gonna get fucked so good and hard. No clue what you’re in for.”

I squeaked as Dean grabbed my wrists and pulled me up into the middle of the bed. Hands and lips covered my skin, circles and pinches and grabs, before I was pleading with them both.

“Please fuck me. Please. Want you both so bad.”

“So good for us,” Dean pressed a kiss below my ear. As they communicated in that silent way that the boys did, I waited, strung between their arms as they held me up, ready for the best fuck of my life. Here I was, captive between the two people that were my world, waiting for their next moves.

“Oh fuck, Sam.” His cock was big and long inside me, and I reached up for the blindfold, wanting to see him sliding in and out. Sam stilled and panted against the nape of my neck and I clenched around him. He bit into the tender skin, growling as he pushed my hands down.

“Wanna…” I moaned, my head falling back onto Sam’s shoulder. “Dean.”

“I’m here, sweetheart,” Dean kissed my forehead, holding me steady as his cock slowly pushed inside my pussy alongside Sam’s. I was frozen between them, unable to speak or find words to explain the _absolutely dirty wonderful holy fucking god_ pleasure of it all.

“Okay?” Dean kissed me, both men waiting for my permission once I adjusted.

“You better fuck me hard right fucking now,” I demanded. Their cocks stretched me open, making room for them both to move and I screamed at their first thrust in tandem. We’d never fucked like this before and it was only because of the cosmic connection between the three of us that the rhythmic up and down, in and out, _thrust thrust thrust_ gained speed so gracefully. The noises coming from me were pure tigress, growls and grunts of need and shock every time they bottomed out, sliding in and out, so thick over and over, until I thought I was gonna lose my god damn mind.

“Holy fuck, you feel amazin’,” Dean groaned. “Right Sam?”

“Yep, she’s perfect, Dean.” Sam bit at my earlobe, the sharp pinch of his teeth bringing just enough pain to be delicious. "Absolutely perfect." 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck I’m, I’m...oh my god.” I grunted like I was being taken apart, my pieces falling into the hands of Sam and Dean Winchester.

“Come for us, baby. **Now**.” Dean demanded. He pulled off the blindfold and I blinked at the sudden warm light of the motel room, the sight of the Dean’s flushed face in front of me and Sam’s hands clenching around my breasts. Dean’s teeth were sunk into his lip and his eyes dilated wide. Sam was glowering, practically crushing me between them. His hair hung into his eyes until he shook his head to the side and met my glance. The sight of the two Winchester brothers fucking me between them catapulted me into the best orgasm of my life.

“Sam! Dean!” My whole being unraveled, the long edge of the orgasm almost painful as I tipped over, crashing hard into a moment of eternity where there was nothing but pure, awesome bliss. My limbs went numb and wetness dripped between us and onto the mattress as both men sped up, my shaking body between them.

“Oh fuck,” Sam moaned as he came first, his arms tightening around my waist and his teeth sinking into my shoulder. His skin slid against mine as his perspiring biceps tightened me into his frame, like he could absorb me.

My orgasm was revived by the pain, reaching another plane of _oh fuck yes_. “Sam!”

Dean’s hips stuttered, right there with us. “Oh fuck baby, you’re still comin’. Shit!” He cried out, a sharp crack in his voice fading into a long groan. My pussy clenched around them twice more before we all slowed and then stopped swaying together. Carefully we collapsed onto the bed, arms and limbs intertwined with me curled between them as the boys went soft and then slid out.

“Fuck,” Jensen chuckled, swiping his palm across his forehead and into his disheveled hair. “That was…”

“Awesome,” Jared panted, finishing his sentence.

I smiled and stretched between them, ignoring the two loads of cum dripping between my thighs. “That was a- _fucking_ -mazing.”

“Good.” Jensen gently tilted my chin between his fingers and kissed me softly. “Happy birthday baby.”

“Yeah, happy birthday baby,” Jared growled as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. “Although I think that was as much a celebration for us too.”

“Yeah,” I sighed, happy and sated. We floated in our sex high for a while, sharing soft touches and nonsensical affirmations that wouldn’t mean much to anyone else.

“Alright,” Jensen eventually stretched his arms above his head and then pulled himself up into sitting position. I giggled at his hair that was angled and messy, realizing I’d been holding onto him pretty tight at the end.

Jared and I purred with mutual appreciation as Jensen got up and strode to the hotel suite’s bathroom, his tight ass swaying over his bowed thighs.

“I love birthdays. Especially when I get to fuck the Winchesters,” I murmured. “You know, yours is next.” I looked over my shoulder at Jared. “You think of somethin’ you want, and we’ll do it.”

“Anything I want?” He grinned like a sugar high kid in a candy store, and all of Sam’s measured grace melted away.

“Well, within reason. Nothing too weird.”

“What’s too weird?” Jensen asked as he climbed back onto the mattress. He carefully wiped down my skin with a warm washcloth before slapping Jared’s hip with the wet cotton. Without a word Jensen instructed the other man to clean up, and Jared rolled onto his back to do so.

“Jare’s birthday sex. I said we’d do something he wants too.” I kissed Jensen in silent thanks for taking care of me like always.

“Hey, how come I didn’t get birthday sex?” Jensen whined as he pulled back. He pouted out his full pink lower lip and I leaned forward, catching it in my mouth and sucking.

“Oh my god, you totally did.” I grinned, tangling my fingers in his hair in an attempt to smooth it out. At the blissful flutter of his long lashes I tugged and tousled it a little more. “Uhhhh don’t you remember the sex tape, Director Ackles?”

“Oh yeah,” Jensen chuckled, his hand moving to rest possessively on my ass. “That was a good night.”

“I want birthday sex!” Jared interjected. “My turn!” He tucked his head into my neck and started biting and kissing and growling like a hyper puppy until I was giggling and gasping.

“We will Jare, I promise,” I nodded as he kept nipping at my shoulder. I smiled over at Jensen. “Can we have cake now?”

Jensen’s face grew serious and his brows lowered. “What? We didn’t get you a cake.”

“Yes you did, it’s in the mini fridge in the second bedroom that you think I didn’t see but I did!” I smirked. “And the birthday girl wants chocolate cake!”

“Yeah! I want cake!” Jared cackled. “And sex! Chocolate cake and sex!”

“I think we fucked him stupid,” Jensen deadpanned. He sighed and grabbed his boxers from the floor, pushing aside his Dean costume that he’d brought from set just for me. “Okay, we can have cake.”

“Yay!” Jared and I cheered, sitting up naked in bed and waiting for our lover to bring us the chocolate cake and three forks.

An hour later I was fast asleep between the two men, my head on Jared’s shoulder and Jensen’s arms around my waist. Chocolate cake, epic sex with the Winchesters, and a J2 sandwich for life?

Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK MEANS THE WOLRD TO ME! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
